


Peridot and Lapis play Castlevania II - Simon's Quest

by WarioCart



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), ドラキュラII: 呪いの封印 | Castlevania II: Simon's Quest
Genre: Angry Video Game Nerd - Freeform, Criticism, Crystal Gems, F/F, Lapidot Anniversary Week 2019, One Shot, Post-Canon, Steven Universe Future, Steven Universe References, Useless Lesbians, lapidot - Freeform, rock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarioCart/pseuds/WarioCart
Summary: Two useless rock lesbians play a video game made in the 90s, and generally have little success in actually playing the game. Hijinks ensue.





	Peridot and Lapis play Castlevania II - Simon's Quest

** Peridot and Lapis Lazuli play Castlevania II - Simon's Quest **

** **

"Lapis, LAPIS!"

The small silicate-based gem dashed into the small house the two now owned. Lapis was watching someone on TV get hit in the head with a coconut, snickering slightly. She then turned to Peridot.

"Calm your tits. What is it."

Peridot shoved a grey cartridge into the Nintendo Entertainment System by the box TV. The NES being a gift from someone on Twitter. Peridot was ecstatic on the results, but realized that the TV setting wasn't set to the NES. She began to stand in front of the TV.

"Come on, you know I need to watch tonight's comedy routine. You didn't even tell me what this is. Peri."

Peridot found the remote and immediately shifted it to the right setting. And there it was; the title screen for Castlevania, Simon's Quest.

"I bought it off of the eBay for only 30 moneys! Steven told me it can give the TV Device a brand new use!"

Lapis generally wanted to go back to her show. Coconut Walter is a unique TV show apparently. 

"That use being?"

"GAMING!"

Peridot plopped down in front of the TV, eager to play a game which is widely.. dubious against critics. 

"Just hurry up so I can get back to my show, Peri."

* * *

As the game had gone on, Peridot had become increasingly intrigued in the mechanics. The destruction of pixel-based ghouls and ghasts, the way their bits cleaved into pieces intrigued the iron-content gem. 

Lapis generally was bored and waited to get back to her show. For fucks sake, she's been through enough. 

"Peri, can we please finish up the game. Don't these have an ending."

"Nonono, I got this, I am the MASTER of the SIMON! Hehehehe."  
  


Lapis sighed and just began using the tablet Peridot had been using.

* * *

But then, came the most baneful part. The _**tornado.**_

Peridot had no prior knowledge as to where the tornado was, and Lapis was busy watching Evangelion on the tablet. 

But Peridot isn't one to stay calm. 

"WHERE DO I GO?! AM I STUCK HERE?!"

Lapis was too intrigued to respond. She kind of saw herself in Rei. Which was weird. 

But when another enemy ended up beating Peridot, she snapped, throwing the game console outside. It appeared to slam against a random pedestrian guarded by a Ruby, causing the Ruby to panic as the person was knocked out, bleeding. 

Besides the concerning amount of force, Peridot just ran out of the house, screaming.

"CLOD! THE PERSON WHO MADE THIS IS A CLOD! I HATE VIDEO GAMES! ARGH!"

Lapis went back to watching Coconut Walter. 

**Author's Note:**

> ready to play some clodction, some clodction 52


End file.
